


My Hero

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A spider gets straight up murdered, I have no regrets, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: Lance is taking a break from a typical Thursday night downtown when he runs into a little bit of eight legged trouble. Shiro happens to be on his break as well and comes to Lance's rescue. Also spiders are dicks.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting people know, I am not a fan of spiders, I've been afraid of them since I was pretty damn young(thats super young). So if anyone leaves any comments about spiders being innocent creatures and how much they provide, it will be deleted. You're preaching to the wrong choir about that nonsense. This has been a *friendly attempt* warning. Otherwise, hope you like! Enjoy!

Lance sighed, flicking the last flecks of his cigarette onto the sidewalk before the smoke he’d kept in billowed out into a wispy cloud. It was only a Thursday night, a cool breeze flowing by bringing a slight relief from the late summer heat while Lance reclined on the bench he’d taken respite on. He had been relaxing after his last song at the small downtown bar he performed at, deciding now was the right time to take a quick smoke break. His buddy Hunk had once again gotten him the gig, being friends with the bar’s chef there of course as well as working part time bouncer certainly had its perks, such as getting gigs for his struggling best friend/roommate. There was only so much desperate pleading Lance could do on his own to obtain gigs in this small town after all. He’d make it there some day though, his Mama always said he had a beautiful voice, that he would be just as big as any one of those 'The Voice' singers. 

Of course he didn't really believe that, but when it came to his mama, he learned it was best to just nod and agree with her sometimes.

Tonight had been mostly pretty good, there was a decent crowd for a Thursday, although the half price drinks probably had more to do with it. The crowd seemed to love his music, some even dancing and singing along to the popular songs he did covers for. Lance smiled to himself remembering how one guy had been giving him the bedroom eyes all night, so something may happen there in terms of one night stands if he was up for it. He had been avoiding relationships for a while, wanting to get back on his feet first before he started looking for anybody. Well to be honest, that was mostly Hunk’s advice when Lance had come home sobbing about another ruined date two weeks ago, so yeah he’s gonna figure out this single life thing. Enjoy his time to himself or whatever. He could do that..maybe.

Cracking his neck and putting out the last of his cigarette, Lance walked over to the city issued ash tray, preparing to flick the butt in there when he stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the sight before him.

“aaAAUGHGGHGHGHGH!!”

                                                                                                **************

Shiro had stepped outside into the cool breeze, sighing at its relief and stretching his arms from the stressful shift. He’d been on call and stuck at his desk at the station, barely able to leave, filling out paperwork mostly. He did get a break once in response to a 911 call, which was to deal with an arguing couple and their relationship drama, nothing that was even worth calling 911 for.

Shiro pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, a habit his friend Keith kept trying to tell him to quit, but he found it was relaxing and helped his stress so boo hoo Keith. The police station was located downtown, a small little city area with not too much crime, just arguing couples who belong on the Maury show. There were a couple bars, some little shops and even a little garden dedicated to veterans. It was more noisy than usual for a Thursday but apparently it was half priced drinks and open mic night, so there might be a few stragglers lurking around that Shiro will have to keep an eye out for.

“aaAAAHGUHG! GET AWAY! NO!”

Shiro jerked his head to his left, hearing the girlish scream come from where the bar was just around the corner. The idea of a drunk straggler going after a helpless person now fresh in his mind, Shiro took off in a sprint, ditching his cigarette on the ground. The screaming was only a short distance away, if he hurried he could get there in time.

Turning a corner Shiro paused, assessing the danger as his eyes swept over the dimly lit area of an alleyway. There was a man curled up leaning against the brick wall shaking, no one else around which confused Shiro. He cautiously approached the quivering man, stopping a few footsteps away.

“Are you okay? I heard a woman screaming.” He asked unsure. This man could be the danger after all, although his cowering appearance told Shiro otherwise. The young man stiffened after he spoke, finally looking up at Shiro making him freeze. The stranger had the softest pair of blue eyes, in this low lighting they almost looked indigo as the night sky above them. He had dark skin, even darker hair that fell across his forehead and cheeks, almost caressing his skin. He was pretty cute and as he stared into Shiro’s eyes, Shiro felt a slight blush bloom over his cheeks before he glanced away, pretending to still look around for the danger.

“Woman?! I was the one who screamed, and it was a manly scream I’ll have you know!” The man, now indignant, stepped away from the wall, facing Shiro now and crossing his arms.

“I um, sorry sir for the mixup? If you’re the one screaming, wheres the danger then? Did someone attack you? Are you hurt?” Shiro asked furrowing his brows jumping back into cop mode. The man’s eyes widened in realization and a blush formed on his face as he looked down, toeing the concrete with his foot.

“Oh well this is embarrassing but no one was attacking me per say,” He began, his fingers toying with one of the strings to his hooded jacket. Shiro raised an eyebrow not sure what the other was getting at before he sighed and glanced over the nervous man. So much for a much needed smoke break.

“Alright lets start over, I’m Officer Shirogane, but most people call me Shiro. What happened?” Shiro asked politely as he could. The man flushed as he met Shiro’s probing, concerned eyes and nervously looked away again.

“I uh, the names Lance. Well, I was just taking a smoke break from this gig that I’m playing over at Sal’s and I was just..surprised basically.” Lance explained vaguely. Shiro gave him a confused look, not understanding what Lance was referring to.

“You weren’t mugged or threatened were you?” Shiro asked, already reaching out for one of those notepads to take a description of the mugger when Lance shook his head fiercely.

“No! No! Nothing like that, I well..I was startled by a spider alright!” Lance pointed in the direction of an ash tray over by the entrance near the alleyway opening. Sure enough, as Shiro wandered a little closer to inspect, he could make out the dim lighting shining on a few strands of a web and a quarter sized, black, eight legged menace perched in the middle, almost floating in the air. Shiro blanched at the spider before gazing back at Lance in disbelief.

“You screamed because of a spider?” He asked, the words no sooner out of his mouth than he began laughing, hard. Lance huffed crossing his arms, cheeks puffing up into a pout.

“It startled me okay?! I wasn’t expecting it, and I don’t like spiders! My reaction was normal, considering the circumstances.” Lance stated, almost as if he had to rehearse that line before. Shiro smiled amused, giggles dying down, before toeing off his boot and giving the beast a good _whack_ against the building. Shiro pressed the heel of the shoe harder against the brick, giving the heel a good grind to really make sure it was dead before removing his shoe. Sure enough, the remains of the spider stuck to the wall, not even a leg twitching as Shiro pulled his shoe back on with Lance gaping in the background.

“I can’t believe you did that! Um, thank you sir?” Lance gasped amazed as he crept closer to the ridiculously hot man. Shiro chuckled, retying his shoe before he straightened up and smiled down at Lance.

“No problem. It’s my duty to protect all civilians, even from scary spiders.” He added, chuckling at the blush that formed on Lance’s cheeks.

As if he was just seeing him for the first time, Lance finally took notice of the blue collared shirt with black pants and the belt with all the hi tech gadgetry, most officers were packed with. Lance’s mouth dropped seeing Shiro’s-er Officer Shiro’s strong biceps with the shirt material clinging tight in all the good places, especially Shiro’s very broad chest. He also noticed the hi tech prosthetic that piqued his curiosity a bit, as well as the collage of scars criss crossing all over this man's, very tight, and if Lance was very lucky, very firm-looking body.

“Wow..I mean, oh you’re a cop..Oh my god I’m so sorry! You were probably really busy and I just wasted your time.” Lance blabbered on, feeling the panic rising and humiliated to think about how he wasted this cop's precious time, just to kill a spider that snuck up on him. Shiro waved him off easily though, placing a gentle but firm hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, I was actually taking a break. Really, I’d rather be rescuing someone from a spider than deal with another arguing couple for the night.” Shiro explained, grimacing at the memories from that last call again. Lance sighed, still feeling shitty for wasting this cops time, but also kinda happy because he got to meet a cute guy! Who saved him no less!

“Well you’re truly my hero! Doing Batman’s work I’d say! Protecting this city from all terrifying eight legged demons!” Lance babbled while the two walked out into the street again, leaving the dead spider and traumatizing alleyway memories behind.

“Haha well, I don’t think I’m quite on par with Batman as I have different morals and backstory than him, but I appreciate the compliment either way.”

“Seriously Officer, how can I repay you? I really did not think anyone was actually going to show up. I was prepared to spend the rest of my life in that dirty alleyway.” Lance offered jerking his thumb towards a bar, one Shiro had only gone in a few times, called Sal’s.

“You don’t have to repay me, plus I should get back to my paperwork. It was nice meeting you Lance.” Shiro shook Lance’s hand.

“Aww, are you sure? It wouldn’t be a problem! Hey I could probably get you a free drink as I’m performing at Sal’s! They give me lots of great discounts!” Lance lied, he still had to pay, but for this hot guy he’d do anything for him at the moment, maybe even entice him to getting his number. Shiro paused, a half smile gracing his features as he seemed to think it over.

“Well, I’m still technically on a break and the bar is right here…Sure why not.” Shiro relented, earning a cheerful hooray from the other as he linked arms with the cop, walking him towards the well lit up bar.

“Awesome! I’ll even introduce you to Hunk, he’s my best friend! I’m sure he’ll want to meet the officer who just saved my life!” Lance stated excitedly. Shiro chuckled, the others enthusiasm almost infectious as he let himself be dragged around by this cute man.

“Lance I just killed a spider, if anything I’m more of a murderer?”

“Eh thats just some messy grey area stuff. Oh! Maybe you’ll have time to stay and listen to one of my songs for a bit Officer! I should do a cover of Zero to Hero, you know, from Hercules, but change the lyrics to Shiro to Hero, yeah thats it!” Lance babbled as they walked up to the door. It seemed to be packed from the outside, making Shiro slightly anxious at the idea of having to intermingle with all these people but when he glanced back at Lance he felt his breath give away as the bright neon lights danced over the tanner man’s skin, highlighting his features as it timed along with the heavy beat of the music.

“I can make time. Also you can call me Shiro, you don’t have to be so formal when talking to me.” Shiro offered, leaning forward to grab the door.

“But Officer is so much more dramatic! Like my mom’s TV novellas! I mean technically after you killed that spider, I should’ve fainted right into your arms, moaning desperately like I’m having an orgasm!” Lance rambled. He swayed right then, hand falling to his face as he sighed and fell towards Shiro, knowing he would catch him right away. Shiro cursed slightly under his breath as he reached forward quickly and caught Lance, arms encircling his waist. Lance looked up with a smirk which quickly wiped away as his eyes met Shiro’s, they were onyx colored with a mysterious glint in them and a hint of mischief as Shiro chuckled, pulling Lance up till he was back on his feet.

“That’s..very dramatic alright. I would still prefer Shiro over ‘Officer’ any day though.” Shiro chuckled, watching a blush creep upon Lance’s face.

“Sorry, I ramble sometimes and get a bit too dramatic according to my friend Hunk..and everyone else I meet.” Lance apologized, now realizing he was basically like those silly actresses from his Mom’s novellas, practically throwing himself at Shiro like that. How embarrassing. Shiro chuckled in response.

“I can tell. It’s pretty cute actually.” He added, his face flushing just slightly as well as Lance’s.

“Oh? Well theres plenty more where that came from, ‘Officer’.” Lance teased throwing in a wink real quick, earning a deep rosy blush from Shiro before he spun himself away and towards the door.

“C’mon! How long of a break do you cops get anyway?” Lance asked cocking an eyebrow as he held open the door for Shiro. Shiro smiled as he strolled over.

“Right now, as long as I want it to be.” Lance smiled brighter, as if it were possible, as he escorted Shiro into the bar.

“Well I better get started on those drinks then. Don’t wanna keep an Officer of the law waiting very long.” Lance winked as they maneuvered around other people, some of them already tipsy and gone, their loud boisterous laughs dancing through the air along with the loud music blasting, practically shaking the building. Shiro would not normally hang around a place like this, preferring his quiet nights in his apartment over anything else. Yet as he glanced over at Lance who was now speaking excitedly with a bartender, he felt like he could probably get used to this type of environment after all.          

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by real life events. As in, was I accosted by a shitty eight legged demon when I was protecting our precious mother earth by throwing garbage away? Yes. Did I scream? Yes. Did a handsome cop come to my rescue? No... I throw away garbage and this is how Mother Nature repays me :>


End file.
